Lucky Star
by GradGrl
Summary: 1994: Roger and Mark have just sold their script to be produced but a girl from their past is back and the secrets from the Summer of 1989 lurk behind her pretty girl eyes. Who is Lucky Rohen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I don't own RENT so please don't sue me. As far as some slightly important background info you might need to know. A.) I've only seen the movie of RENT never to play (That will hopefully be corrected in March) so if I screw Benny up I apologize now. Consider him an AU. B.) This takes place about four years after we leave with the movie. C.) Am I the only one who think's in the movie Roger's hair looks like Bon Jovi or Jonathan Brandis in Sea Quest? D.) I'm so excited to write this story so I hope you like and enjoy and send me lots of reviews. So away we go:**

**LUCKY STAR:**

**Chapter 1:**

**December 24, 1994**

* * *

"Hey boys how's it going tonight?" Mark Cohen and Roger Davis looked up and Abby St.Clair their favorite waitress at Life Café. Favorite cause she would always get whatever they wanted free knowing they didn't have much money. She was pretty at 5'2" with dark hair and eyes. A little plumb, she had a nice smile and sweet soft voice that could cool the hottest heads.

"Hey Abby," Roger smiled at her. Standing at 6'3" Roger had Bon Jovi styled blond hair with green eyes that made his rock fans swoon. He was a born charmer and his rock star good looks just helped his cause. "Can we talk to you for a minute?" Abby nodded sitting down next to Roger and looked confused at Mark. If Roger was the stereotypical rock star, Mark Cohan was the stereotypical geek, but in the adorable little brother way. Standing slightly shorter then Roger at 6'1" he had strawberry blond hair that he kept short; the most amazing attribute about Mark was hidden by the dark frames on his face, his blue eyes, the color of the sky out side of New York City. They were soft and sweet, they showed all his emotion even if his face was trying to hide it. He was gangly with a body that Abby thought was too thin for his height.

"So what's up? You're acting strange." Abby smiled at her boys. "Abby how long have you known us?" Roger asked. "About two years I guess." Abby smiled. "And in that two years how much of a tip have you ever gotten from us?" Mark grinned. "Maybe a dollar but it's not a big deal. I know what's going on." Abby gave them a sympathetic smile. "Yes but, you were the only who never got annoyed about us." Mark continued. "Well your welcome I guess." Abby looked confused. "Well we wanted to say thank you and pay you back in some way." Roger handed Abby an envelope. Abby slowly opened it.

"Holy shit guys. What did you do rob a bank? You didn't, did you?" Abby looked up at the boys in shock; in the envelope sat 500 dollars. "I can't take this!" Abby cried as she tried to give Roger back the envelope.

"Oh yes you can, For the last two years we've come in here twice a week, for two hours, had a tea and a coffee, never given you a tip, never paid for the tea and coffee, and you've never complained." Roger smiled. "You guys can be entertaining when you're here. It really wasn't that big of a deal." Abby said shaking her head. "Well that thing we're always working on was a play, a musical, and a month ago we sold it." Mark grinned. Abby's eyes widened, "You sold it! That's fabulous guys! Who bought it?" Abby was generally happy for these guys. They were nice and deserved a break. "The A.I.D.S. foundation, you know they're doing a big rally in three months at Maureen's performance hall. They're bringing in all sorts of stuff and people to raise money and awareness of A.I.D.S. Well they're going to put on our play and then their going to send it on the road across country." Mark explained.

Abby knew that this was important because of Roger. It was a crime that someone so full of life was being robbed of it by a disease like A.I.D.S. It was one of the reasons she always took the guys in her section. Some of the other waitresses didn't want to serve him or any A.I.D.S. patients because they were afraid they were going to contract it. Abby always called them closed minded and went right to them and sat down to talk to them.

"Guys I'm so proud of you, I now can official say I know two famous guys." Abby grinned, "But that doesn't explain this." Abby waved the envelope at Mark. "We decided to pay back some old debts. You've been great to us." Roger smiled kissing her check. "Well you guys are dream customers and this, guys I can't thank you enough for this." Abby smiled at them she then stood wiping her eyes. "You guys still want coffee and tea?" they both nodded knowing it was an excuse for her to go regain her composure.

Roger smiled watching Abby walk away. "So that's the last one. How much do we have left in our account?" Roger grinned at Mark. "Not counting trying to by our building, 20,000 dollars. Between your recording contract signing bonus, my film bonus, and the profits from selling the script we're not going to have to worry about rent for awhile." Roger laughed.

"How'd Grey take it when you gave him a check to pay two years worth of rent?" Roger asked.

Mark grinned, "He wasn't as much fun as watching Benny tell Allison that he was divorcing her to go back to his Boho roots, plus the fact he's leaving her to live with his gay lover who has A.I.D.S. was a nice touch." "How'd you know about Collins and Benny anyways?" Roger asked. "Oh I knew that they had a thing for each other when we all lived together but Benny was convinced he was straight and Collins wasn't going to push him." Mark smiled. "The observer wins again." Roger said sarcastically. "Damn straight and it's about damn time." Mark smiled. "Speaking of the happy couple," Roger said nodding to two black men who had just walked in the door.

Tom Collins a proud Bohemian and revolutionist, standing at 6'3" waved at them. He had dark eyes that were always smiling and a contagious grin. He wore his ever present beanie and leather jacket that his past lover, Angel Shunard, had given him before the drag queen had died of A.I.D.S. and pneumonia. With his jeans and button down polo few would picture this man teaching at the famed, New York University, as a philosophy professor. Next to him at 5'9" with a charming smile was his current lover Benjamin Coffin the Third or Benny to his friends. He dusted the snow from the December's first fall off his black leather jacket and adjusted his green plaid button down. They were probably one of the best looking pair in the room.

Walking over to Roger and Mark they smiled, "Hey you two. We didn't keep you waiting did we?" Collins asked as he moved next to Mark pulling Benny onto his lap. "No, Maureen and Mimi aren't here either and Joanne said she'd be late." Mark said. He was generally happy for his friends. After years of being apart they deserved happiness. "Where did Mims and Maureen go?" Benny asked. "Shopping." Mark and Roger said together. "God I hate when you two do that. It's creepy." a female voice said.

Maureen Johnson was striking at 5'5" with dark curly red hair and fiery brown eyes that shined with passion. She had the body of stage actress with curves in all the right places. Most men thought it was a crime against nature that Maureen was a lesbian. Mark had grown numb to the idea, he no longer cared that Maureen had dumped him to be with a woman. Just that she and Joanna were happy together. Standing behind Maureen was her best friend and Roger's girlfriend, Mimi Marquez. She was the smallest of the group at 5'3" with satin black hair and eyes and a smile that lit up a room. She was one of the two reasons Roger kept fighting his disease. He couldn't let Mimi die of the same disease alone.

"Have fun?" Roger asks as he kissed Mimi and moved so that she could sit beside him. "Tons, thank you guys for letting me go shopping." Mimi smiled at Mark. He had such a good heart and he took care of Roger and her so well. "Any times Mims, consider it your Christmas present." Mark smiled leaning over kissing her check. "So Joanna's going to be late?" Maureen asked after she kissed both boys on the check. "Yeah, said something about the Shillings case." Mark answered. "Oh poor girl, she's been working her butt off on that case." Maureen sighed. Maureen had calmed down a lot since they had lost Angel to A.I.D.S. Mark remembered Maureen as impulsive and self-centered but Angel and Maureen's girlfriend Joanna Jefferson had curved that with Collins' help Maureen had become a revolutionist staging protest and causing anarchy.

"So have we yet to decided what to eat?" Maureen asked as she looked menu. The grouped stopped their conversation when they heard singing coming into the room. They looked at saw a group of 6 standing at the door singing, "We're not gonna pay, we're not gonna pay. Last year's rent, this year's rent, next year's rent. Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent. We're not gonna pay rent. Cause everything is rent." the group who'd been singing burst into laughter.

Maureen smiled turning she spoke, "Isn't that one of your songs Mark?" she looked at Mark whose face had gone pale. "Mark what's wrong?" Mimi asked concerned. "Lucy." was all that Mark said softly.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Here's some questions, who's Lucy? And why the hell is she so important to Mark? You'll find out soon. ;-) Enjoy and Happy New Year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Okay well still don't own them… unless you count the fact that I mental undress Adam and Anthony every time I see them… you don't have to do that with Taye just watch _How Stella Got Her Groove Back. _Some things, Oh the car! I know for a face that Mercury made a Capri in 1991 because I drive one. Also I did a lot of research for this chapter and want to that the Tony award web site which is great for research. So all the other plays mentioned in this chapter are all Tony Award Winning plays. Let me explain one thing real quick, Mark and Roger's play is called No Day but Today, but it's the play we all know and love as RENT. Make sense? Also Mark and Roger changed their names in the play to Mac and Ross. Any other questions just drop me a line I'll try to explain them in my Author's notes. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up tomorrow. Love ya.

Lucky Star:

Chapter 2:

1 in a Million:

Several hours before a bleach blond pulled up in her white convertible Mercury Capri. She was small at 5'1" weighing at most 115 soaking wet. Her blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her black tank top that read in faded print, "Well Hungarians." Showed smooth curves that welded nicely to long legs, she'd always complained that being only 61 inches tall her legs took up 50 of the 61 inches.

She looked at the area in Alphabet City known as the Performance Space. She smiled had is really been five and half years since she'd gotten onto the subway and left this place. Alphabet City had been her home for a year and half when she'd been just a naive 18 year old following a dream of becoming a real actress. She looked around, the place looked the same but she knew Charlotte at the A.I.D.S. foundation well enough to know that before they moved any of the equipment in they'd be down here cleaning the area up and securing it. "Lucky girl, you have finally come full circle." She muttered to herself. "And it's about damn time." A male voice said behind her.

The girl turned quickly to see a black man standing 6 foot even with no hair and a wide grin. He was dressed smartly in a long jacket and slacks. "Zach!" she squealed running and hugging him. He hugged her back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked towards the door. "When Charlotte told me about this little shin-dig I knew you'd be involved so I just had to join too." Zach said smiling at the girl. "Lucky Rohan you have finally come home." He whispered in her ear kissing her temple. "How does it feel to come back a famous actress of Broadway?"

"A lot like when I left." Lucky looked up at Zach and smiled. It was true, when Lucky had lived in Alphabet City she'd been a lonely waitress at a strip club trying to help make rent. It was sheer luck that a producer caught her in a little play that she'd been performing in just to get the practice. She'd gone on to bigger and better things and now she was back.

She looked up as they walked into the door there stood seven other people. Most she recognized from other shows on Broadway. There was Robert Dupree, and his girlfriend Brandi McNear, they'd both been in _Starmites_. Lucky had never worked with them before but they were said to be good.

Lucky smiled at waved at Nicholas who she'd starred opposite of _A Streetcar Named Desire_. He'd been really nice to work with and was always patient with her. Street car had been one of her first extremely dramatic performances.

Nicholas was pointing to something in the script to Dianna Zimmerman; Lucky had seen Dianna perform in _The Goodbye Girl _last year. She'd been great and had a really powerful voice.

Lucky bit back a groan as she saw Austin Calston and Sam Wilson. She'd be surprised if they ever got anything done with those two together. Austin, Sam, and Lucky had all worked together in _Noises Off_ two years ago and they were the biggest clowns she'd ever met. They were always joking and teasing and made it difficult to be serious. But they were good especially together.

"Defiantly is no Phantom." Zach said looking around the space speaking of when he and Lucky had performed in Phantom of the Opera together. "Yeah but wait till you hear the acoustics in this place. It's amazing." Lucky smiled. "Hey Austin look who it is!" she heard Sam yell. "Well if it isn't Miss Lucky herself. And who do you suppose she plays in this script?" Austin said smirking. "I think she plays the heroine addict stripper. I think it fits her quit nicely don't you?" Sam laughed. "Yeah well at least I don't get dumped for a lesbian." Lucky shot back grinning as she flipped them off. "Always the lady Lucky." Jason Long the director said coming up to them. Lucky blushed, feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright, I know you all are use to working in place 100 times better then this place. Fuck it, I'm use to working in any place better then this but Charlotte keeps reminding me this is for a good cause and I should do my good deed for the century. So here we all are, except maybe the saint over there." Jason said waving at Lucky. Jason Long was known for his brash attitude and sarcastic nature. Four Tony Award for best director and two for best musical or play allowed him to be. But his sister Charlotte Green who ran the fundraising portion of the A.I.D.S. foundation always roped him into doing something for a fundraiser. "I just want you guys to hear the music tonight. Maybe play around with it a little bit. Get use to each other's voices. Rich Jacobs and Sara-Anne Stones will be our music coordinators and will be in next week. Char promises me that we'll have a stage by day after tomorrow. So I expect it in two weeks."

Two hours later it was dark and the nine actors had been working on the music. Most of the extras were local people who just needed extra cash but could actually sing. Lucky was surprised that Maureen Johnson hadn't shown up. "She's probably married and has two kids by now." Lucky thought to herself. "Alright that's enough. Go home or to your hotels or wherever your staying for the next two months. Be back here in two days at eight a.m. for our first read over on Act. 1. Expect to be blocking in a week. Dismissed." Jason said. Lucky stretched her back. "I'm hungry." She heard Austin say. "Does anyone know anywhere to eat? Austin and I are sharing a hotel up the road so we walked." Sam said. "Life Café is just up the street if you want to go get something to eat." Lucky suggested.

"Life, as in the play? It's a real place?" Dianna asked. Lucky nodded. "How do you know that?" Robert asked. "Don't you know? You're talking to a local girl here. Lucky's from here." Zach informed everyone. "You used to live here?" Brandi was surprised. "Yeah, about three or four blocks that way. Actually from what I can remember I use to live not to far from the loft in the play." Lucky smiled. She had some good memories of her life here in 1988. "Wow, your bravery then me. I'm scared to go outside." Brandi whispered embarrassed. "Come on you and Robert can both come. I swear there's nothing to be scared of as long as you're with a group." Lucky smiled encouragingly. Brandi looked at Robert who grinned and nodded. "In fact why don't we all go?" Zach said, "Consider it a bonding for the stars of the show." Zach had this energy that Lucky was convinced was magnetic.

Lucky smiled as she walked arm and arm with Sam down the road. Behind her were Austin and Dianna, Austin was humming the main theme to the play, Sam then joined Austin in the humming. I saw Dianna roll her eyes knowing what was coming. Sam stopped and grinned at Austin when he began to sing, "How do you document real life? When real life is getting more like fiction each day. Headlines -- bread-lines, Blow my mind and now this deadline "Eviction -- or pay" Rent!" Austin picked up after him strumming on an air guitar.

"How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour where is the power you once had to ignite the air." Sam grinned at Lucky twirling her around singing "And we're hungry and frozen." Austin twirled Dianna the same way continuing their song, "Some life that we've chosen." They then stopped and looked at each other singing together. "How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent!" Sam took a lighter out of his pocket striking it as he and Austin continued.

Sam danced around in front of the group his voice carrying up, "We light candles"

Austin, not to be out done saw a piece of ice and slide across it grinning as he sang, "How do you start a fire? When there's nothing to burn: and it feels like something's stuck in your flue."  
Sam rubbed his hands together blowing in them. Being from Florida originally he wasn't use to the fridge New York air and his voice showed it, "How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet…"

Austin came up and blew in Sam's hands. Lucky smiled knowing that the friendship that Sam and Austin shared was growing into something more. Something she'd only seen one other time. Lucky liked how their voices sounded together as they sang, "And they're turning blue!"

Sam blushed at Austin's attention continuing their game, "You light up a mean blaze…" Austin grinned at Sam almost whispering his next line, "With posters" Sam equaled Austin's quiet voice, "And screenplays" As if afraid they were embarrassing themselves they began to sing louder, "How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent."

" Don't screen, Maureen it's me – Joanne your substitute production manager. Hey hey hey!" Dianna sang enjoying being silly with Sam and Austin. Brandi grinned as she and Robert came up to the group. Brandi looked at Robert the joined in on the group's fun. "Did you eat?" Dianna looked delighted at Brandi. "Don't change the subject Maureen But darling -- you haven't eaten all day. You won't throw up. You won't throw up. The digital delay ---Didn't blow up (exactly) There may have been one teeny tiny spark:  
You're not calling Mac."

Robert shrugged his shoulders at Lucky knowing he wasn't going to ruin their fun he began to sing his part, "How do you stay on your feet? When on every street It's 'trick or treat' (And tonight it's 'trick') 'Welcome back to town' Oh, I should lie down everything's brown: And uh – oh I feel sick."

Sam grinned as he threw a snowball at Robert singing, "Where is he?" Robert packed his own snowball singing, "Getting dizzy." The snowball fight was on as the cast continued singing, "How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent." The group didn't notice Nicholas walk up to him till he began to sing,

"Alison baby -- you sound sad I don't believe those two after everything I've done Ever since our wedding I'm dirt -- They'll see I can help them all out in the long run." The group turned and looked at him leaning against the light pole. Each packing a snowball Dianna, Sam, and Austin, continued their parts,

"Forces are gathering. Forces are gathering. Can't turn away. Forces are gathering." Sam threw the first snowball at Nicholas singing, "The music ignites the night with passionate fire" When Nicholas turned his back to avoid Sam's snowball Austin threw his singing "The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"

The two grin as to group started walking again towards the Life Café continued their impromptu practice. Sam grinned as he pointed to two homeless guys as the stood bedside a barrel with a fire in it he sang, "Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground: And feel the heat of the future's glow. Hello? Maureen?--Your equipment won't work?  
Okay, all right, I'll go!"

Lucky, Zach, and Brandi joined Sam as he sang, "How do you leave the past behind? When it keeps finding ways to get to your heart: It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out: Till you're torn apart: Rent!"

Robert, Dianna, and Nicholas joined Austin in his half of it, "How can you connect in an age: Where strangers, landlords, lovers: Your own blood cells betray." The two groups drew together as they continued to sing, "What binds the fabric together: When the raging, shifting winds of change: Keep ripping away." Lucky saw Life Café coming closer she smiled. She was gonna be okay. The likely hood of running into anyone here was 1 to a million.

Lucky grinned at Nicholas as he sang, "Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand." Austin pretended to have a camera in his hand pointing it at Sam as the group came to the door, "Use your camera to spar" Sam grabbed the handle pulling the door open, "Use your guitar."

Everyone pushed threw the door of the restaurant singing "When they act tough - you call their bluff! We're not gonna pay: We're not gonna pay: We're not gonna pay: Last year's rent! This year's rent! Next year's rent! Rent! Rent! Rent! Rent! Rent! We're not gonna pay rent: 'Cause everything is rent." The group busted out laughing as the host tried to quiet them. Lucky looked around the restaurant and then stopped. That one in a million had happened to her.

END OF CHAPTER 2:

Hope you guys liked it. Be kind. Review. :-


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: So yea here's the next chapter. Sorry I wasn't able to get it up when promised. Had a lot come up. But I hope you like it. Oh for those who haven't heard the song Just Some Guy by Anthony Rapp, DOWNLOAD IT. Or write me and I'll burn it for you. Where I'm from we don't get C.D.'s like his but if fantastic! Probably one of the best I've heard in awhile. It's a crime against all woman kind that he's gay! By the way don't own RENT or any of the other plays mentioned in this chapter and I swear this is that last chapter for awhile that has lyrics in the story. Enjoy! No Day But Today.

Lucky Star:

Chapter 3:

VIVE LA VIE BOHEME.

Lucky turned her head quickly hoping they hadn't seen her. She turned to Zach on her right who was talking to Sam and Austin about being offered a part in a film. "I don't know if I'm ready to jump to film." Zach said. "Come on Zach, everyone jumps to film." Austin said in shock. "And everyone who doesn't make it in film jumps to the stage." Sam laughed. Lucky scowled at this, "Oh come on princess. You know it's true." Sam said throwing his arm around her shoulder as the Matera D led them to their table.

"I still say film is easier then theater. You can do the same scene over and over until you get right. We only have one shot at it." Lucky mutters sitting at a long table. "That may be true, but that's the difference between actors and thespians." Sam smiled sitting next to Lucky. On her other side sat Dianna. Lucky looked around, not much had changed since she'd last been here. Still the same crazy décor, still the same struggling artists sitting with coffee or tea, still the same wanna be actors being servers.

"Not much has changed, but me." Lucky whispered to herself. "And what a lovely change it was." Zach whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple as Lucky blushed. Zach might be gay but he could still make a girl feel special.

Mark Cohen watched as Lucy sat with the large group. How long had she been back? And why hadn't she contacted any of them? Maureen looked at Mark and then at Roger who also sat speechless. "Who's Lucy?" Maureen asked. Mimi shrugged but Collins and Benny smiled sadly. "My sister." Roger answered quietly. "Sister!" Mimi looked surprised. Roger had never talked about having a sister. "Which one is she?" Maureen asked. "It doesn't matter she won't want to see us." Mark said looking down at his tea. "Why not?" Mimi asked looking between the two roommates. Collins gently touched her shoulder and shook his head, "Let's just say things were said that can't be taken back." Collins said softly.

Roger watched as Lucy talked with others in her group and cringed when the tall, elegant looking black man kissed Lucy's temple. Roger sighed; there had been a day when Mark and he were the only ones who could make her smile like that. Her hair was bleached blond; Roger mentally decided he didn't like it. When she left she'd had beautiful chocolate and copper hair that she'd inherited from their mother. Lucy's soft hazel eyes held a hint of sadness to them. Roger had missed his little sister. Roger smiled as he looked at the tank top shirt she wore having the name of his old band on it. The girl was probably freezing.

Roger watched as two other guys besides the black man flirted with her always finding an excuse to touch her. Roger's big brother instinct grabbed hold. If it hadn't been for the fact Mimi and Maureen both sat in his way he would've gone over there and order Lucy home. "But you can't, you gave that up in one of your heroin addicted fits." Roger thought to himself.

Lucky was laughing at something Sam and Austin were saying when she heard, "Kiki I'm surprised and bright and charming girl like you would hang with these slackers who don't adhere to deals." Lucky turned to see Nicholas standing at the end of the table singing to her. Lucky blushed crimson and groaned, "We have got to get a life outside of theater."

Lucky's eyes followed Nicholas as he walked around the table singing. That's when she noticed Robert had sat behind a set drum on stage. Her attention then turned back to Nicholas.

"They make fun yet I'm the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood where people piss on your stoop every night?" Nicholas walked around the table looking smug and important. He stopped across the table from Sam and stared right at him as he continued to sing, "Bohemia, Bohemia's a fallacy in your head." Nicholas reached over and flicked Sam in his forehead giving Sam a smirk as he continued, "This is Calcutta, Bohemia is dead."

Mark, Roger, Collins, Mimi, Maureen, and especially Benny all watched the two young men. "Isn't this music from your show?" Maureen asked. "Yea, it's La Vie Boheme. My question is how do they know it?" Roger muttered to himself. Benny looked at the young man, "That's me isn't it?" he asked. "Yup." Collins asked smiling at Benny's horrified look. "Was I really that cocky?" Benny looked at his lover. "Yea, but we forgive you. You were a different person." Collins leaned over kissing Benny's neck as they continued to watch. The curly red head that had been flirting with Lucy a minute ago began to rise with a grin on his face.

"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here she lies. No one knew her worth. The late great daughter of mother earth: On this night when we celebrate the birth. In that little town of Bethlehem: We raise our glass- you bet your ass- to La vie Boheme." Sam climbed on the table as Robert started tapping out the beat to the song on the drums. Lucky grinned at the others. The cast began to join in with "La vie Boheme." Lucky couldn't wait to see what Sam was going to do with this song.

"To days of inspiration: playing hookie making something out of nothing. The need to express, to communicate: to going against the grain, going insane, going mad. To loving tension, no pension, to more than one dimension, to starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension: not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad." Sam began to dance around on the table singing loudly. "To riding your bike midday past the three- piece suits: To fruits to no absolutes: To Absolute- to choice." Sam reached down picking up Lucky's tequila shot Austin had ordered for her. He raised the shot and continued, "To the Village Voice, to any passing fad: To being an us- for once-," he and Austin clinked shots "instead of a them-" Sam and Austin slammed the shot quick and yelled, "LA VIE BOHEME!"

Cheers were heard when Zach and Lucky joined Sam on the tables and began to sing their parts, "To handcrafted beers made in local breweries: to yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans, and cheese: To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo: To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou." Lucky moved over to Sam dancing with him as Brandi and Robert picked up their part, "Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion, creation, vacation." Lucky grabbed Sam's face and kissed his lips grabbing his private area and spoke, "Mucho masturbation."

Mark thought he was going to be sick. Watching Lucy with her friends act out the scene from his and Roger's play; "How do they know it?" Mark thought as he watched Lucy and the black man from earlier climb up on the tables and started to dance and sing. He'd always enjoyed watching her dance. Lucy made it look easy. He took a sip of his rapidly cooling tea and nearly choked when Lucy grabbed her friend's face kissed him grabbing his dick in her hand and sang "Mucho Masturbation." Mark couldn't handle this he tried to move Collins and Benny but they were too distracted by the show to notice.

Sam grabbed Lucky by her waist pulling her back flush against his chest as they sang and others from their group joined them on the table. "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow: To blow of Auntie Em. La vie Boheme." Brandi moved up against Lucky's chest as Sam took her hand pulling her closer continuing to grind against Lucky, " Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman: German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana. To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy, Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC, to no shame- never playing the Fame Game." The group stopped and looked at Robert sitting at the drums. He smirked yelling out, "To marijuana!"

Austin pulled Sam away from Lucky as Zach pulled Brandi away moving to allow Nicholas in between the two girls. Nicholas grabbed Lucky's waist hoisting her up, Lucky wrapped her legs around his waist as the group came to the end of their abridged song. "To sodomy, it's between God and me. To S&M! La Vie Boheme, La Vie Boheme." Sam moved away from Austin to finish the song, "Is anyone in the mainstream? Anyone alive with a sex drive tear down the wall aren't we all. The opposite of war isn't peace. It's creation. La Vie Boheme." Sam looked from one end of their group to the other and nodded as the cast yelled, "VIVE LA VIE BOHEME!" The crowd at the restaurant started to cheer and clap for the impromptu performance.

Mark toke the opportunity as Benny and Collins stood to clap for the group to slide out of the booth and start towards the door. If he was lucky, Lucy hadn't seen him yet and he could just slip out the door and back into her memory. Apparently luck wasn't on his side as a blond with haunting eyes jumped right in his pathway. "Lucy." He breathed.

Lucky saw him head towards the door. No more running she decided in that minute. 5 years ago he had broken Lucy Davis. He had turned all her emotions against her and made her feel worthless. But she was no longer the child that followed her big brother and his best friend around. She was no longer Lucy Davis. Now she was Lucky Rohen. Lucky, because she'd gotten out of Alphabet City more or less unscathed, and Rohen because she'd survived her brother Roger Davis and his best friend Mark Cohen. No more running she decided and she wasn't going to let him. He was going to face the monster he'd created when he broke her heart. With out even thinking she moved to the end of the table and jumped in his pathway. Mark looked surprised to see her and even more surprise when she spoke, "Not leaving are we Mark. Hell the funs just begun."

Roger was in awe of the woman his baby sister had become. She not only was beautiful but she was talented and could sing. She had grown strong with no help from him. He watched as Mark headed for the door: and he just about fell over when Lucy had stopped Mark from leaving.

Mark stared at the woman before him. This wasn't the young innocent girl he'd chased away with lies and secrets. This wasn't the girl that he had watch pack her stuff and get on the subway to never be heard from again. This girl was a woman, a strong woman whom wasn't scared of him or the things he had said when she left last time. He just stared at her noticing the changes in her. The long blond hair, the hazel eyes that had been haunting before but now with flecks of silver, green, blue, and copper were down right bewitching. Her body had filled out though she still was thinner then the last time he'd seen her she was beautiful. "Lucy…" Mark started.

Just as Mark had started to say something Austin came up behind Lucky wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "And who is this sexily innocent young man Lucky. Been keeping him in your closet?" Austin whispered just loud enough for Mark and Lucky to hear. "Austin Calston, Mark Cohen. Mark this is Austin Calston." Lucky introduced the two men. "Lucky we're bored, where's the closes club?" Austin whined. "Cat Scratch is up the road, it's a strip bar." Lucky answered. "Sweet: coming?" Austin asked releasing Lucky, "Go on with out me." Lucky muttered distractingly.

Mark looked at Lucy, "Lucky?" he asked. "My stage name, Lucky Rohen." Lucky answered. "Lucy I was…" Mark started. "I don't want to hear it Mark. It's in the past and the past can't be fixed." Lucky said coldly. She didn't want to talk about what had happen. Didn't' do her any good to dwell on it. "Lucky, sugar, aren't you going to introduce us." Zach said walking up to the two. "Zacharius Brown, Mark Cohen." Lucky nodded towards Mark. Zach's once warm tone dropped ten degrees as he spoke, "The Mark Cohen Lucky?" Lucky sighed, "The one and only."

"Roger's here, he'd probably like to see you Luc." Mark muttered. "Good, show me to him." Lucky demanded. Zach started to grin, "Luc?" Zach asked unable to contain himself. "Lucy was my full name." Lucky explained. "So where's the other half of your brain?" Zach asked. Mark looked surprised at the man who seemed to have already decided he didn't like Mark much. "Other half?" Mark asked dumbly. "He's talking about Roger, where's Roger?" Lucky looked at Mark as if he was a complete idiot. He turned and walked back to the table they'd been sitting in. Zach squeezed Lucky's hand and they followed him. This wasn't going to be easy and they bother knew it.

Roger and the rest of his table watched as Mark approached with the two people in tow. When the got close to the table Roger climbed over the table leaving the rest shocked. Roger never did anything like that unless he was very emotional or angry. "Lucy." Roger grabbed Lucky by the waist and the back of the neck pulling her into his chest. "Your okay, God I've missed you." Roger whispered into Lucky's hair. "I can't say I'm sorry enough." Roger could feel tears well in her eyes. She was back, his baby sister Lucy, a little worse for wear. She was a bit emotionally damaged but alive. Roger held Lucky close just taking in her. She had the same sweet smell of sandalwood and vanilla. It was calming on his nerves.

Lucky looked helplessly as she and Roger embraced. Zach could see that she was uncomfortable in his arms. When Roger pulled back Lucky stepped towards Zach as he opened her arms. "Hey Roger." Lucky said with a half smile. Zach could feel her trembling in his arms.

"What the hell is up with not saying hi to me princess?" Collins said standing up. He had seen Lucky tremble and could see the pain his friends were in. "COLLINS!" Lucky squealed and launched herself at Collins. When Lucky had lived with Mark and Roger, Collins would drop in from time to time. He'd been there for her on her worse night. He'd helped her pack and held her hand as she waited for the subway out of Alphabet City. Collins had never judged her for running away and never treated her like a child. Lucky wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey princess, take Broadway by storm yet?" Collins asked. "You could say that." Lucky said letting go.

Roger had never been jealous of Collins till this moment. When Lucy looked at him it was with a look of fear and pain, much like a puppy that had been beaten one too many times. His heart had constricted when he watch Lucy come alive at the sight of Collins. He watched as Collins and Lucy talked admittedly about her experiences.

"Baby you going to introduce us?" Benny said poking Collins in the side. "Oh right, you never got to meet. Benjamin Coffin the Third meet…" Collins started but Benny interrupted. "Lucky Rohen, yeah I know. I saw you in Phantom of the Opera and then in Noises Off. You were fantastic." Benny said shaking her hand. Lucky blushed as she spoke, "I don't know about fantastic, I think Zach here made me look better then I actually was. Benjamin…" Lucky started. "Benny." Benny interrupted. "Benny," Lucky smiled and then continued, "meet Zacharius Brown. He played the Phantom in the play." Benny looked in awe. "I'm a great fan of yours." Benny spoke. "Great then you can buy me a drink." Zach said kissing Lucky's temple he whispered, "Are you going to be okay?" Lucky nodded her head.

Mark was furious, how dare this man suggest that they would do anything to hurt Lucy, Lucky, whatever she was going by. "Pookie, you never said you knew a famous actress." Maureen spoke to him. Mark flushed at the awful nickname she'd given him when they dated. "Pookie?" Lucy looked at him in question and then her face turned to stone. "Oh, now I get it." Lucy muttered. "Hi, Lucy Davis, Roger's younger sister. Lucky is my stage name. You can call me either. I answer to both." Lucky said formally. "Maureen Johnson." Maureen shook Lucky's hand. "Yea I know I caught a couple of your shows. Cute, did good work for what you had." Lucky gave her eat shit grin as she adorned what Austin refer to as her Ice Princess persona. The one usually reserved for photographers that she found annoying.

"So you work in film?" Lucky turned to the girl that asked. She was Hispanic and very pretty with dark curly hair. "No, I work on the stage. I'm a thespian, actors just know the lines, and thespians do them with style." Lucky grinned. "Cute. I'm Mimi Marquez, Roger's girlfriend. Why don't you sit down and you can tell me everything about Roger when he was a child." Mimi offered. "That's very nice of you Mimi but I have an early work out tomorrow and have to be in Manhattan by two for a costume fitting, but I would very much like to get to know you." Lucky decided she liked Mimi. She was sweet and had a nice smile.

"Maybe you could drop by the loft tomorrow?" Roger asked hopefully. Lucky debated and then sighed. "Yea I guess I could. You still live in the same place?" Lucky asked. "Yea." Roger mumbled embarrassed. "Still like Kung Pow chicken?" Lucky smiled. If Roger was still living in the same place she could almost guarantee that he was broke. "Yea." Roger nodded. "Mark you still eat Orange Chicken?" Lucky turned and looked at Mark. She may not like him but he was still Roger's best friend and she'd be nice to him if it killed her. Mark nodded as Maureen jumped up and said, "I like fried rice with chicken and mushrooms." "That's great but I don't think you were invited." Lucky said and turned and walked away. Lucky may have to be nice to Mark but she'd shoot herself in the head before she was nice to the woman that had taken him from her.

"What the hell was that about?" Maureen screeched. Mark ignored her and followed Lucy out noticing that Zach and Benny were still talking at the bar. Lucky was out on the sidewalk walking towards the Cat Scratch Club when Mark walked up behind her. "Lucy…" he started. He never saw the hand rise until Lucky's hand connected with Mark's check in a residual slap. Mark was shocked as he looked at Lucky's eyes, "That was five years coming Cohen." Lucky yelled. "I may have to be nice to you for Roger's sake but by no means are we even remotely friends. I hate you Mark. You broke me and I hate you for that. So do me a favor and stay as far as possible away from me." Lucky said as she turned from him walking down the street.

"I'll go with her." Mark turned to see Zach and Collins behind him. Zach was giving him a cold look. "Please stay away from her. She nearly died last time, I don't know if I can fix her if it happens again." Zach begged and then walked away from Collins and Mark. "Let's get you back to the loft and some ice for that." Collins said swinging his arm around Mark's neck.

Author's Closing:

Hope you like it. For those who are like what the hell? Lucky and Lucy are the same person. Lucy Davis Lucky Rohen. And for those who are confused on how she got the name Lucky Rohen here's the easiest way I know how to explain it:

Lucky, came from feeling lucky she got out of her relationship with Roger and Mark still alive.

And

Rohen came from both Mark and Roger. Roger RO and Mark Cohen HEN hence ROHEN. Understand?

Oh by the way I checked the spelling on Mark and Joanna's name against the RENT's official website and that's how they spell it so I'm going to go with it unless someone can point me in another direction. Remember:

NO DAY BUT TODAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay here's chapter four. WARING! WARING! ANGST! LOTS AND LOTS OF ANGST. I hope you guys love this chapter and it explains a lot of things. If you've got questions still let me know and I'll address them in later chapters. I don't own any of the plays mentioned or RENT but I DO have Adam Pascal locked in my closet and Anthony Rapp in my basement and I make him sing Just Some Guy to me every night. Heh! Heh! Heh! Just kidding. Enjoy.**

**Lucky Star**

**Chapter 4**

**Pride steals precious time.**

Lucky laid in her bed looking up at the freshly painted ceiling. The sheets felt cool against her over heated skin. She'd had the same dream that she had once about every six months. One that left her skin hot and clammy, her insides burning with want and need, the one that left her eyes wet with tears from the emotional pain she had endured alone. Silently she pulled back the red cotton sheets and blue bed spread opening the mosquito netting that was more to keep any furry rodents out then bugs. Slipping her feet into her slippers she adjusted her tank top and pants. She must've been tossing again in her sleep. Sighing she went about her morning routine knowing in two hours her personal trainer, Cas-sea would be here. She hit play on her c.d. player as the music recording to her current play moved threw the speakers that were placed strategically around the loft.

Lucky's loft was a block from The Space in Alphabet City but her loft looked more like one that belonged in Manhattan. The first thing she had done when finding she received the part was find a place to stay. Lucky had just come off of her tour from _Lillian _her first solo show when she received the call for Jason's current play. She'd liked that solitude that doing a solo show gave her: no one to make her be happy or cheerful. She just had to get threw her performance, do a good show, and then she could go home and cry.

"Don't think about it Lucy." Lucky thought as she brushed her hair. She had appointment tomorrow to dye her hair brown for Kiki's character who was supposed to be Porto Rican. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail she picked up her black work out pants and threw on a light pink sports bra.

Walking to the kitchen she put on the kettle and moved to the fridge. She had stocked it a couple of days ago with fruits, vegetables, and lots of chicken. "I can't wait till I get to eat something besides chicken." Lucky muttered to herself. "If you want to stay with that slim sexy figure you're going to stick with chicken." A male voice said behind Lucky. Lucky jumped and hit her head on the top of the fridge.

"Ooh." Lucky moaned pulling her head out of the fridge to see Cas-Sea her personal trainer and good friend standing behind her counter leaning on it. He was good looking at 6' even with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had grin that at times Lucky wanted to slap off his face like now. "Now what would, what was his name, Lex that's right. What would Lex say to checking out my body?" Lucky grinned at him. "Probably invite you to bed with us." Cas-Sea grinned, "I'm sorry about last week." Cas-Sea said his grin dropping a little bit. "Bad week?" Lucky asked.

"How could a disease be so cruel to some and never infect others who ran wilder lives." Lucky thought as Cas-Sea recounted how he and his lover Lex spent most of their weak sick. A.I.D.S., how many people had Lucky lost to the disease? How many would she lose in the future? She had been lucky when the whole A.I.D.S. Epidemic came to light Lucky had been recovering from a broken heart and hadn't had any one to worry about being infected.

"Have you been taking your cocktail?" Lucky asked. Cas-Sea nodded, "Yes mom. We've been good little homos." Cas-Sea said with a smart ass look on his fast. She flipped him off as they finished their breakfast. "This is new what is it?" Cas-Sea asked talking about the music. "_Today 4 You_, the play I'm starring it. Isn't it great?" Lucky asked washing the plates up. "Yea it is. Make me a copy." Cas-Sea said pulling out their mats. Cas-Sea specialized in Yoga and Pilates a hot new trend that was taking off. "Ready?" Cas-Sea asked as Lucky walked out. Lucky nodded taking her place on the mat.

That night Lucky found herself standing in front of a sliding metal door she thought she'd never see again. She nervously adjusted her white, long sleeved body suit, should she knock or just open the door. There was a time this had been her home too but that had been 5 years ago. A lot had changed, she had changed. Moving the bag to her arm she knocked quickly on the door before she lost her nerve and ran. It quickly slides open as if someone had been waiting for a knock.

Roger had been seating next to the door for, three hours Mark noticed. Roger had been afraid he would miss Lucy's knock. If Mark was honest with himself, he would have admitted that was why he hadn't left to shoot today: he was afraid he'd miss seeing Lucy. Sighing he flipped threw Roger's and his script doing a couple of revisions before they gave it out tomorrow. Last minute changes before it became the official script. Jason Long the theater director had said he'd chosen a cast of famous Broadway actors who were willing to work for free to support the cause. Mark didn't care who was in it as long as it was on stage.

"Hey Roger, what do you think about changing the scene of Angel's funeral to where we don't see the actual church but just the graveside?" Mark asked. "What about the I'll Cover You Revise? It's one of Joanna's favorites." Roger said looking at him. "No keeping it just instead of you and Benny arguing at the Church your going to argue graveside like it actually happened." Mark said. "Just keep the same lines and change the scenery?" Roger asked looking confused. "Sort of." Mark shrugged.

God their scene designer hated them. They were constantly changing things. It had gotten to the point Young, their scene designer said he wasn't drawing another sketch until they had the final revision, meaning tomorrow.

Roger shrugged agreeing. A knock on the door and Roger shot up quickly and opened it. Mark looked up pencil that had been in his mouth falling out. Lucy stood there in a blue jean jacket, a white top that hugged her breast perfectly and jeans that encompassed her long legs. Mark had to bite back a groan of pleasure as she nervously ran her fingers threw her hair pushing back her waist length blond hair out of her eyes.

"Hey I didn't know whether to knock or just open it, did I come at a bad time?" Lucky asked. "No!" Roger jumped. Taking a breath he tried to calm his nerves. Opening his arms he pulled Lucky into a hug. "Hey Baby Princess." Roger whispered in her hair. Lucky was stiff at first and then relaxed into his arms at his nickname for her. Pulling away so not to make Lucky nervous Roger looked at all she had in her arms. "Dinner?" Roger asked taking the bags from her and heading to the kitchen as Lucky nodded.

Lucky looked around the loft, it had changed. There were no longer broken windows and the skylight had been fixed so snow no longer came in. She smiled at the nice leather couch and TV. that looked like it hadn't been watched in months. She noticed two guitars one blue, one black sitting in the corner. "Are you still playing?" Lucky asked her brother. Roger nodded as he fixed plates. Lucky walked over picking up the blue one noticing it was fairly new and started strumming it. "And you apparently picked up playing one again." Roger said with a smile setting her plate on the kitchen counter.

Lucky blushed and looked towards the door noticing one was open. It was clean with a huge bed in it. "You have bed! A real bed, with a bed frame and all! Think it's big enough?" Lucky grinned at Roger.

"California King, and yeah I have a real bed now." Roger said grinning and sitting down on the couch. "What happen did you start robbing places?" Lucky asked as she sat down opposite of him. "Why does everyone keep asking us that Mark?" Roger said turning his head towards his roommate.

Mark had sat silently on his desk observing Lucy as she walked threw the loft admiring all the things he and Roger had changed since they started to make money. She was beautiful, more beautiful then he remembered. Time had been very good to her. Though he decided she was little thin. He had to jerk himself out of his admiring when Roger spoke to him.

"Probably because no one knows yet Roger." Mark said. Lucky looked at him internally fighting whether she wanted him to join them or kick him out of the loft all together. "So tell me everything Luc… sorry Lucky." Roger said. "You can call me Lucy, Roger." Lucky said with a small smile. "Which do you prefer?" Roger asked looking at her. "Lucky." She shrugged. "Then Lucky it is." Roger nodded. "So what happen after you left? Did you take Broadway by storm?" Roger asked.

Lucky sighed, "Yeah I sold out and became an actress." She said bitterly. "Not happy?" Mark asked. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Lucky snapped. "No I'm very happy with my life." Lucky said looking coldly at Mark. Roger took her hand drawing her attention to him. "So tell me what you did after you left Alphabet City." Roger spoke softly. He wanted to know everything she would let him.

"After I left here I went to Manhattan to meet with Jack Masters and Christian Sharp. Sharp was the one that discovered me in Lisa's play. He stuck with me threw everything; Became my best friend till about a year ago but, that comes later. So I got the part as Lottie in the traveling production of Phantom of the Opera. I went everywhere, even to England and Australia for a couple of weeks. About four months after I joined the cast the actress who was playing Christine came down with laryngitis. They had emergency auditions and I got the part. So for six months I got to star in Phantom of the Opera. That's how Zach and I got so close." Lucky said with a smile.

"Prince charming." Mark thought as he sat watching Lucky as she told her story. He liked the way her eyes got their far off dreamy look when thinking about achieving her dream. He regretted that he never got to see her; he would bet money she was one of the best. Mark remembered the hours she would spend practicing on the roof.

"Then after I did that I decided to give my voice a rest and do a drama. So I auditioned for several plays and got Stella in _Streetcar Named Desire. _I was so excited. I stayed there till October of 1990. During all this time Christian traveled with me making sure I was taking care of myself and my voice. Stupid me: I didn't even realize as I got more popular and more drive he was becoming weaker. He'd get sick and it would be horrible. In October he revealed that he had A.I.D.S. My best friend was dying and he wouldn't be there to see me become a star. That's when I left Streetcar so I could help take care of him. David his lover had left him saying her couldn't watch him kill himself with work. And David was right. Christian was killing himself to make me a star. So when he got to the point he couldn't take care of himself I did it. I owed him for taking a chance on me. I loved him and he was all that I had. So I nursed him until he died. I hate hospitals I spent too much time in them." Lucky whispered the pain raw in her voice and tears held in her eyes.

"Oh God my poor baby girl:" Roger thought pulling Lucky into his arms letting her draw strength from him. "How am I going to tell her? Should I tell her? If I don't Mark will, he's already threatened it. She deserves to know the truth. The whole truth of what happen." Roger kissed her temple as he felt her start to recover.

"Sorry, just the thought of Christian gets to me at times." Lucky whispered. She stayed in Roger's arms her head resting on his chest. Oh how she had missed this, being able to draw from him the strength that she needed to get threw a day. Lucky was so tired of having to pull down deep to be strong. "After Christian died I just started working. I didn't want to stop. It meant thinking, feeling, hurting, I didn't want to feel. Acting meant I got to pretend I was fine and I was a damn good actress. I went to _Noises Off_ that's were I got hooked up with Austin and Sam. I played Vicki; it felt good to pretend to be happy and ditzy. Numbing I guess is a better word for it. That was my first Broadway play. That was the first time I got to be called a Broadway actress. After that I wanted to do something completely out of character. I wanted to be anyone but me so I took a fill in for an actress who got pregnant and couldn't work for awhile. I did _Chicago. _Jason Long who's directing my current play offered me the part." Lucky kept talking.

Mark wasn't sure when he moved to the chair that sat next to Roger. Maybe it was when Lucy started talking about losing her best friend to A.I.D.S. He could relate. His heart hurt for Lucky because he knew the feelings she was having. He had them everyday. The sheer fear that a sneeze from Roger wasn't just a sneeze; it was the beginning of the end. His ears perked up again when she mentioned Jason's name. "OH GOD! That's how she knows the songs. She's one of the actresses in the play." Mark mentally groaned. Things had just got a lot more complicated, Lucky had no idea, she didn't know about the drugs, the A.I.D.S., when she had lived here Mark been very careful to help hide Roger's secrets from her.

"After I did Chicago I knew I had to deal with Christian's death. I started participating in the A.I.D.S. Foundation. Becoming a spokeswoman and screamer of the message to fight A.I.D.S. and teach the next generation how to be safe. While I was doing _Lillian_ I would go to whatever high school that would let me talk. I would talk about safety of a condoms, the danger of sharing needles, and the importance of getting test before they had sex and every time they have unprotected sex. I also did a lot of writing and soul searching during that time. I took a page from your book Roger and started playing guitar again and writing songs. Char wants to take the songs I've written and make a c.d. with another singer she found and all the proceeds go to the A.I.D.S. Foundation." Lucky spoke proudly of her accomplishments.

"Char, so this was the little girl with a big voice and bigger talent for music." Roger thought as he grinned. He knew he was the other singer; it had been his idea to make a c.d. to raise funds. That had led to Capital Records signing him for two records with an option of a large contract saying they liked each other.

"I had just finished with the _Lillian_ tour when Jason called and said he wanted me to read for a part in the new play he was directing. And here I am: I'm starring in _Today 4 You; _I play Kiki. I love the music and what I've read of the script I loved. The two guys who wrote it were really talented. Jason said they're new comers to theater but they're really good. Roger tell me you'll come see me in it. I never asked you to come to the others but please, I want you to come to this one." Lucky whispered. "Of course we'll be there." Roger whispered.

Lucky looked up at him and smiled, "So what about you Roger? What have you been up to?" Lucky asked. "Can I tell you after I take some of this to Mimi?" Roger asked. "Of course, I didn't get her anything because I didn't know what she would want. I like her Roger, she seems very sweet and I can tell she adores you." Lucky smiled. "Thanks Lucy. That means a lot that you approve of her." Roger said kissing her fore head and gathering some of the take out containers. He slipped out the window. "She lives downstairs doesn't she?" Lucky asked with a smirk. "Yeah." Mark muttered.

Lucky sat for several minutes just looking at her hands when Mark finally spoke, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Do you have tea? I rarely have coffee." Lucky said. Mark nodded and headed towards the kitchen. He busied himself with making the tea. But when he put the kettle on the fire he gave up and asked the question that had burned in him for years, "Why'd you leave Lucy?" "Excuse me?" Lucky looked up shocked at him. "I asked why you just ran away to Manhattan." Mark asked.

Lucky was in shock. Why had she left? Why had she left! Lucky stood up. "You have some fucken nerve to ask me that question Cohen. You know why I left. YOU TOLD ME TO! After you told me you didn't love me anymore that you have found someone else." Lucky yelled. "I told you I wanted you to move out of the loft. Not runaway to Manhattan." Mark yelled back. Mark knew he didn't have a right to yell, he didn't even have a right to be mad really. He had told her to leave the loft that he found someone who needed him more then she did. Of course she didn't know it was Roger.

"Obviously we remember that night EXTREMELY differently." Lucky yelled at him. "I remember you invited me up to the roof. I was so excited I had so much to tell you and I was completely in love with you." Lucky walked across the room to the counter yelling. "When I get up there you stand there and say its over. That you don't feel the same way anymore; that you found someone who needed you more then I did and that wanted me to leave the loft. I was in shock; I was hurt, and scared. When I came downstairs I meet Roger and he says I'm being pathetic, he says horrible things to me. Oh god I can still hear him in my head." At this moment Lucky was sobbing.

Mark head shot up, Roger, oh god he'd been addicted to heroin and was known for his violent outburst. Mark had made it a point to arrange their meeting that night away from him and at a time Mark had thought he was out with April. If Roger had been high when Lucy had ran into him he could've said anything. His head moved to see Roger and Mimi coming running into the door. Roger moved quickly to Lucky taking her in his arms. Lucky shoved him away from her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! You said those things. Called me pathetic: called me weak: said that I wasn't worth anyone's time." Lucky moved back till she hit Mark's desk her hands resting on his papers.

"Lucy what I said, God baby girl I'm so sorry. I was a different person. I swear Lucy." Roger pleaded with his sister.

"Lucky, my name is Lucky. Lucy died of a broken heart when her brother and her lover turned on her within moments of each other." Lucky said coldly. Mark knew this trick he was a master of it. Shove everything in a shell in the back of your mind and don't deal with it. "What were you going to tell me?" Mark asked getting in her face. He knew he had to invade her safety space. "Get out of my face Cohen!" She said dangerously. "What the hell were you so excited about? I knew about the offer to travel with Phantom so what the hell could've been so important." Mark said coldly. Mark could feel Roger pulling at his arm. "I bet there was nothing. You were just a child with a school girl crush." Mark said leaning closer to her.

"No I wasn't."

Mark could see the shell cracking. "THEN WHAT HELL COULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT WOULD'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" Mark yelled in her face. "I WAS PREGNANT!" Lucky screamed throwing the papers on the floor.

Roger had expected a lot of things but Lucky admission to being pregnant hadn't been among them and from the look on Mark's face it was the last thing he'd expected. Lucky fell to the ground pulling her knees to her chest, rocking and sobbing. Mark's face was horror stricken. Mimi rushed past both of the wrapping her arms around Lucky as she sobbed. Lucky clung to Mimi like if she let go she would drown in her own misery.

"Shhh Chica. It'll be okay I swear. We'll make it okay." Mimi whispered in Lucky's ear. Mimi shot Mark and Roger a look that said to get the hell out. With the look both Mark and Roger turned to the door and headed for the roof.

Mark leaned against the wall taking quick shallow breaths. Pregnant, she'd been pregnant at 18 and he'd sent her away with out ever knowing. He'd been cruel to her thinking he was saving her from what he was about to do to Roger. "You've got to breathe Mark." Roger said rubbing his back. "Pregnant, she was pregnant Roger. What the hell was I thinking when I sent her away? I have a child Roger. Their four and I've never known them." Mark said. "You won't do them any good if you hyperventilate." Roger said. Mark heard gravel move behind them and he turned quickly to see Mimi standing there.

"She's ready to talk but I swear Mark you pull shit like you did in there and I'll push you off the roof of this building. She sitting on the fire escape smoking last time I left her." Mark rushed past her towards the door rushing down the steps to the loft. He ran threw it to the window and then the fire escape.

Lucky sat on the corner smoking a cigarette like she had when she lived here. She was perfectly balanced and thought nothing of being a 100 feet up and possibly falling. He watched her knowing she had to initiate this conversation.

"I hadn't planned on telling you when I saw you. I didn't want to do that to you. I was about 6 weeks along. I had found out that day. I rushed home to tell you. I was so excited and felt so blessed. When you told me you found someone else I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't have you stay with me out of pity. I lost the baby two weeks after I left. Doctor said it was a combination of emotional stress and the fact my body thought the baby was an infection. That was the last straw. That night was the night Lucy Davis died. As long as I had Marcus I had a piece of you. And that was all I cared about. But when I lost him I lost you and I couldn't handle it anymore. I never wanted to tell you about him and then tell you, you have to mourn him." Lucky said taking a drag off her cigarette.

Mark was heartbroken. His child, their child was dead and he had a hand in killing it by leaving Lucky. "It wasn't your fault Mark." Lucky said. "I never once blamed you. I blamed God, I blamed myself, I blamed a lot of things but, I never once blamed you." Lucky said looking at him. "He has a little grave. It's really beautiful. I was able to put a headstone on it. I hope you don't mind I went ahead and gave him a name and birth certificate." Lucky said. "Of course not: What, what was his name?" Mark asked. "Marcus Roger Thomas Cohen." Lucky said with a sad smile after their entire group.

When Lucky and Mark entered the loft Mimi had already told Roger everything. Roger walked over hugging his sister mourning the loss of his nephew and the pain that Lucky had been threw. He let go of her and hugged Mark. "I'm sorry buddy." He whispered. "Thanks." Mark whispered back.

"What are you doing with this?" Lucky asked. Roger turned to see Lucky had been picking up the pages she had thrown from Mark's desk. "Lucky." Roger started. "Mark what are you doing with this? This is the script to Today 4 You. How'd you get this? And these, these are the lyrics and notes but their, their in Rogers… Oh God. You wrote it. You wrote the play." Lucky looked horrified. Roger nodded.

"No. Cause this is based on their lives." Lucky said. "I know." Roger put his hands on her arms and led her to the couch sitting her down. "Now it's our turn to tell you what's been going on." Mark said sitting next to Roger on the coffee table.

Roger held Lucky as she cried. Mark stroked her hair as she came to grips with the truth. Roger was H.I.V. positive. Collins was H.I.V. positive. April had killed herself. Mark had left her not because of another woman but to protect her from Roger who had been strung out on heroin. They had all lost so much time with each other. All their secrets and pride had stolen precious time from them. "Lucky:" Mark whispered. "I can't believe it. What am I going to do?" Lucky looked at the two men. "You're going to fulfill my last wish. You're going to do the show. You're going to learn your lines and the music and know that you're telling our story and the story of hundreds of people and you're going to be wonderful." Roger said kissing her forehead. "I've missed you so much Roger." Lucky said rubbing her check against him.

"Let's put you to bed Baby Princess." Roger whispered. "But where are you going to sleep?" Lucky asked yawning. "I'll stay down at Mimi's. I'll be back in the morning." Roger answered. Lucky nodded as she started to nod off. Roger gave her a pair of old flannel pants and a tank that she had left her when she lived here. "Roger, I love you." Lucky whispered kissing his check. "I love you too Lucky." Roger said kissing her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

Author's Closing:

Like it? Hate it? Completely and utterly confused by it? This was probally the most emotionally driven chapters I've ever wrote. I hope it's up to your standards. Remember:

No Day But Today


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I SAW RENT! I SAW RENT THE PLAY! I FOUND A BOOTLEGGED COPY ON THE INTERNET. Now I don't support bootlegging but I live in a little town that will never get RENT cause well, I live in Texas. BUT if anyone can tell me where I can get a legal copy of the show on either DVD or VHS I'll buy it. Till then desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides I just spent 40 dollars to see RENT in Arkansas. So I'm sure Jonathan will forgive me. I don't need to repeat I don't own the characters. WARNING: Musical lyrics in paragraphs towards the end. Hope you like.

Lucky Star

Chapter 5:

Drama is life with the boring parts cut out.

Lucky smiled as she rolled out of Roger's bed. It smelled like him and she could even catch a scent of Mimi's perfume. She was glad Roger had found someone, someone to spend the rest of his life with no matter how short it was. Padding her way to the kitchen she silent made her tea and opened the fridge. "Assholes, nothing health or low cal or fat free: I hate them." Lucky muttered jealous that the two guys had nothing but eggs, pizza, beer, cheese, steaks, a little chicken, and of course ice cream, CHOCOLATE ice cream her favorite.

Pushing her hair out or her face Lucky started humming as she pulled out the eggs. She'd have to run an extra mile later but they were well worth it. She had her brother back and maybe with time she'd have a best friend in Mark again. Mark hadn't been angry at Lucky for never telling him. He'd just mourned his child and gave Lucky a hug of support.

Mark sat in the chair next to the couch humored that Lucky hadn't even noticed him. She was in her own world as she hummed and cooked in the kitchen. It didn't bother Mark he got time to admire her openly. She was still the most beautiful creature he'd seen her blond hair curly by nature was usually flat ironed or straighten into submission. Mark had always loved her curls, when they had made love Lucky would get sweaty and before long her curls would come out and she'd look amazing: wild yet tamed by his touch and kisses. Her skin glowed warm in the rising New York sunlight. Mark felt a stirring in him. Now wasn't the time but maybe someday she'd forgive him. Maybe they'd have another chance at happiness and another chance at a baby. Make felt himself grow hard at the idea of Lucky caring his child in her body.

Lucky jumped as she noticed Mark sitting in a chair. God she looked a wreck and he as annoying as it was always looked like he'd been up for hours. "Hey sunshine." Lucky said smiling. Mark smiled back and her and stood coming over to the counter.

"Assholes because we don't eat health?" Mark's eyebrow rose and he looked at her.

Lucky blushed, "I didn't mean it. It's just annoying that you and Rog eat the most fattening stuff and are wickedly thin and I have to watch every calorie that goes in my mouth. And for every 100 calories I eat I have to run." Lucky complained. She finished her eggs and offered Mark half. He shook his head "You need them. You're too thin. You weigh what, 110 soaking wet?" Roger looked at her. "105, but I'm in excellent health thank you." Lucky said turning her back. Just to annoy her, Mark grabbed her cup of tea drinking from it, "Smart ass if you wanted some why didn't you just ask?" Lucky said making herself another. Mark smiled as they headed over to couch and chairs.

"So what are your plans today?" Mark asked. "You're kidding right? Mark first rehearsal. Remember. 8 am. I've still got to go back to my loft and get dressed." Lucky said eating her breakfast. "It's 7:00 am you'll never make it." Mark said glancing at his watch. "Well I can't very well go in what I was wearing last night." Lucky said with a smile. "Wait right here." Mark said going to his room and then bring back a box that read LUCY.

"You weren't very proficient in packing." Mark said. "I was upset." Lucky teased. Mark stopped and walked over to her sitting next to her. "I bet you were beautiful pregnant." Mark whispered. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I felt like the ugliest thing in the world." Lucky admitted looking at him. "God I am so sorry Lucky. If I could I would've done it completely differently." Mark promised. "I know. Just wasn't ment to be at that time. We could go sometime. To see Marcus' grave its here in the city, I don't go as often as I used to; hurts to think about it." Lucky looked at her tea. Mark caught her face making her look at him. "I'd like that and please stop blaming yourself. There were two people responsible for that baby and one was being a dick head." Mark pulled Lucky into his arms. He felt her sigh and rest her head against his chest.

Here Lucky felt safe, in Mark's arms. In Mark's arms no one was dying, she wasn't alone. In Mark's arms they were happy and the trails of the past were behind them. But that was only in Mark's arms and Lucky couldn't get lost in Mark's arms again. She'd done it once and it nearly killed her.

"So tell me what's in this big box." Lucky said standing starting to go threw the box. She found old jeans she'd left and shirts. "I looked everywhere for this shirt." Lucky said pulling out a long sleeved green thermal top. It had her favorite quote on it, _Drama is life with the boring parts cut out. _Pulling out other clothes she blushed and laughed, "Ohhh, my Madonna phase." She groaned pulling out a pale peach booster. "Hey I liked that top." Mark defended. "I'll bet you did. That can be burned." Lucky said throwing it in box again. Pulling out a pair of jeans she checked the size and though they'd be a little big she could wear them. "Okay I'm going to go shower. Did you guys by a hair dryer yet?" Lucky asked looking skeptical. "It's Mimi's" Mark muttered. Lucky smiled and head towards the shower.

"Good Morning Bitches." Collins said entering the loft. Mark was in the kitchen seeing the man Mark was reminded of a question, "Did you know when you put her on that subway." Mark asked slightly angry. "Know what?" Collins asked. "The baby, did you know when you put Lucky on that subway that she was pregnant?" Mark asked a little annoyed. "I suspected." Collins answered grabbing a cup of coffee. "YOU WHAT!" Mark screamed. "And you didn't tell me." Mark accused. "Hey man I wasn't the one that put here on that subway. You did, and I wasn't the one who wouldn't get his head out of his ass and go after her, you were. So are you a daddy or what?" Collins asked. "No and yes: we lost the baby." Mark muttered. "Oh shit man I'm sorry." Collins said pulling Mark into a hug.

Mark and Collins sat in Mark's living room talking. "I'm worried about you Mark." Collins finally admitted. "I'm worried about what will happen after we're all gone." Collins looked at his coffee.

Mark was stunned this was the first time that Collins had ever talked about life after he died. "I don't know what I'll do. Make my movies; hang out with Benny, Joanna, and Maureen. Now that Lucky's back I don't know." Mark admitted. "Do you love her?" Collins asked. "Yea, I don't think I ever stopped loving her. Everyone else was just a distraction from her: even Maureen. Though you tell her that and I'll deny it. I don't need her screeching like a banshee in my ear thank you." Mark said.

"So I know what kept you from being together last time. What's keeping you this time?" Collins asked. "Me." Mark answered. "Well I hope you find happiness before we're all gone." Collins said and then started coughing. It was a rattling coffee, hard and deep. "Collins are you okay?" Mark asked concerned. For most people coughs were normal. For an A.I.D.S. patient they could be the beginning of the end. "Fine, fine: sit down before you hurt yourself." Collins said waving Mark away.

"Okay Mark I'm ready lets get going or we'll be late and I still have warm ups and you get to get Roger out of Mimi's bed." Lucky said. She hadn't bothered trying to fight her curls today. With out the right tools it would be impossible. Collins looked at Lucky and then Mark with a knowing grin. Mark hit in upside his head and then looked at Lucky. "I wouldn't go near Roger and Mimi's bed for anything." Mark smirked, "He'll just miss the first rehearsal."

The group had been surprised when they walked in and there was a stage. A large stage, Lucky looked at Mark and smiled, "Wait till you walk into your first Broadway show. There's no feeling like it. From here on out Mark you'll be famous so be prepared." Lucky whispered in his ear.

Mark decided that day his favorite thing in the world to do was watch Lucky work. She had passion and drive and talent. She was amazing as they read threw the play and did rough blocking for Act. 1. Mark was entranced at how Lucky could command your attention. When she sang _Out Tonight _he smiled seeing Mimi in her. The fact was Lucky had captured Mimi perfectly. Lucky understood things about Mimi that it had taken Mark two years to figure out.

It was ten at night before the group wrapped rehearsal. No wonder Lucky was so thin, she had to be reminded to eat, drink, breath at times. Theater had become her life and she hated to stop to do mundane things like survive.

"Hey Mark." Lucky said as he grabbed his jacket. The rest of the cast had already left and Mark was supposed to lock up. "Can we work for just like ten minutes more? I swear we'll leave right after that." Lucky begged. Mark frowned and then nodded. "What do you want to work on?" Mark asked looking at Lucky. "The bridge between _Out Tonight _and _Another Night, _I feel like I'm missing something." Lucky said. "Since you know all the words by heart already you be Roger. I'll pick it up from the last stanza. Sit on the table." Lucky ordered. Mark smiled; he wondered if she knew how much of a perfectionist she was.

Lucky took a breath and started to sing, "Let's go out tonight: have to go out tonight." She walked around the chairs that were supposed to be the doors to Mac and Dodger's loft. She smiled coyly at Mark who sat entranced as Lucky continued to sing, "You're sweet: Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight." Lucky climbed onto the table and started to crawl down it.

Mark swallowed watching her. "Was this what Roger felt when Mimi did this to him? Well sort of?" Mark thought to himself. Lucky grinned standing up on the table she put her feet on either sides on Mark and kept singing feeling a high from the look on Mark's face, "Please take me out tonight. Don't forsake me - out tonight. I'll let you make me - out tonight. Tonight - tonight – tonight" Lucky kneeled down and kissed Mark.

This wasn't like the kiss she'd given Austin fifteen times today as they had rehearsed. This was something different. Lucky felt this kiss in her toes. Her skin became electric as she felt Mark run his hands up the back of her thighs pulling her closer to him, his hands rest on her hips.

Breaking apart Lucky looked into Mark's eyes and saw her future. "I've missed you so much Lucy." Mark whispered. "I thought you'd never want me after losing Marcus." Lucky confessed. "I want you more because of Marcus." Mark admitted running his hand up her back pulling her to him so Mark could kiss her again.

Mark smiled running his fingers up and down Lucky's naked arm as she slept soundly; her head resting comfortably on Mark's chest. He listened to the jazz singer in Lucky's C.D. player. He kissed her forehead. Mark had her back and was never going to let Lucky go again. No matter the life's trails that were to come Mark couldn't imagine trying to over-come them with out Lucky by his side. He felt her shift in her sleep and held his breath. She needed this, she needed rest and to feel loved and special.

Lucky blinked as she moved closer to the heat of Mark's body. He'd fallen asleep with a cute smile on his face. Quietly she slipped out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. Cas-Sea was supposed to come over but Lucky would call and cancel. He'd understand. Lucky made her way threw the loft to see a light blinking on her answering machine. She must've not noticed last night when she brought Mark here last night. Pushing play she busied herself making tea for the two of them.

The first message was from Sandy her hairdresser. Lucky had forgotten about the appointment she was suppose to have yesterday. Sandy would forgive her. He always did.

Lucky smiled as she felt and arm snake around her waist and one moved around her chest pulling her back into Mark's chest. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Good morning beautiful." "Morning sugar." Lucky whispered her accent slipping slightly. Mark grinned he was about to say something when he was interrupted by Lucky's answering machine,

"Lucky: Lucky it's Roger are you screening? Is Mark with you? God, we've looked everywhere for you, Collins collapsed last night. We're at General. Come as soon as you can." Roger yelled. A shatter of mug on wooden floor broke the silence as Lucky's hands went to her mouth, "Collins," was all that she could muster.

Author's Closing: I hope ya'll all went AHHH like I did when Mark and Lucky finally made up. I thought it would be cute if they were in the same position that Roger and Mim's had been in when they found each other finally. Love ya'll. Remember: NO DAY BUT TODAY.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: What can I say I'm on a roll. I like writing this story. Question has anyone else ever had a dream that they were friends with the actors in RENT. Not the characters, but the actors themselves. I did late night. It was weird. It inspired me to write a story about my funky dream. I'll post it after I finish this one. Anyways, RENT Jonathan's not mine. Poor me.

Lucky Star

Chapter 6

7 and ½ months

Mark and Lucky had rushed to the nearest hospital after getting dressed. The only thought that could run threw their head was they hoped they weren't too late. Neither could've handle not being able to say goodbye to their friend. Mark took Lucky's hand heading down the sterile white halls towards the room number Roger had left for them. Mark didn't bother knocking as he entered the room. Maureen and Joanna sat on the ledge of the window. Roger sat at Collin's foot of the bed. Next to Collins sat Benny holding his hand. Collins grinned at the two who had just entered.

"Pay up bitches." Collins said in a week raspy voice. "Told you it takes them less the 24 hours once they both learned the truth." The group each reached in their pockets handing Collins a dollar bill. "Hold that for me baby. Count and make sure it's all there. Roger's a cheap shit and I wouldn't put it past him to put in fake money." Collins said to Benny handing the money.

"You asshole." Lucky walked over and punched Collins' arm. "You fucken scared ten years off my life: and you!" Lucky turned punching Roger: "You could've called back and said he wasn't about to die yet." "Hey Cohen, come get you girl off me." Roger said. Lucky's temperature cooled as Mark's hand ran down her arms. "Shh, it's okay baby." He kissed her temple whispering to her. "I'll kill him when we get back to the loft." Mark gave Roger a death glare.

"You scared the crap out of us." Mark snapped at Roger. "I'm sorry!" Roger said sarcastically then continued: "But if you two hadn't been boinking then you wouldn't have to be worried."

Mark and Lucky flushed. "Can we never refer to sex as boinking again?" Lucky asked. "Can we never refer to you two and sex again?" Roger asked. "Deal." Mark said quickly. Lucky then turned her worried expression on Collins.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Lucky asked as she sat opposite on Benny on the bed. "Nah, we're just doing the waiting game here." Collins said kissing Benny's hand. "Don't you have a rehearsal to be at?" Collins asked looking at Lucky. "That can wait." Lucky started. "The hell it can. You're the only one making any money here. Go get your cute little ass outta here and go perform amazingly." Collins said in a mock serious voice. "I can't leave you." Lucky whispered.

"Yes you can." Mark walked up behind her kissing her neck. "I swear I won't go anywhere. I'll stay here till you get back. I promise he won't be alone. Go to work. Besides you need to take Roger with you, he needs to shower and take his AZT." Mark whispered in her ear. It was dirty trick but one Mark knew would work. Lucky couldn't do anything for Collins right now but she could do something for Roger. Lucky kissed Mark and took Roger's arm leading him out.

This is how they spent most of their days for the following seven weeks. Mark, Mimi and Benny would stay with Collins during the day. Sometimes laughing: sometimes with Mark or Benny reading to Collins when his hands grew too weak to hold a book: sometimes just sitting quietly. After rehearsal Lucky and Roger would come in. They always brought Benny something to eat. While Roger would catch Collins up on the rehearsal hi-jinks for the day Mark and Lucky would go down to the cafeteria and have a quiet dinner just the two of them.

"How'd rehearsal go today?" Mark asked quietly. "Good. But I thought Roger was going to come over the chairs when Austin stuck his tongue down my throat." Lucky laughed. "I'd be ready to, too." Mark muttered. "Mark." Lucky took his hand kissing it. "There's no reason to worry. I'm all yours." Lucky smiled. Mark looked at Lucky.

She was thinner then before if that was possible. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. "Lucky have you been eating?" Mark looked at her taunt face with worry. "Just tired hun, I promise. I don't seem to have any energy lately." Lucky gave him a tired smile. "Maybe I should stay tonight instead of you." Mark was worried about her.

She'd been burning her candle at both ends between work, the hospital, and all the other parts that went along with being an actress. "We open in two days Mark; I always look like death warmed over before a show. And I keep hoping that Collins will make a miraculous recovery. Other wise, I got permission from the writers of the play to record it." Lucky teased. "Just take it easy Lucky. It won't do us any good if you end up in here too." Mark said giving her a kiss as they emptied their treys and headed to the room.

"Oh, um, Roger needs to talk to you about room mate stuff he said." Lucky said as if she just remembered. "Okay. I love you Lucky. Call me if you need anything." Mark said. "Well would it be too much to ask for my music? I forgot it when I stopped by my loft before I came here and check my messages. My answering machine is going crazy it looks like." Lucky asked. "Of course hun, now go make Collins smile." Mark and Lucky kissed as they opened the door.

Roger looked up as they entered. "Rog you needed to talk to me?" Mark asked. "Yeah, you good here?" Roger asked Lucky as she took his place she nodded.

Out in the hall Roger pulled out a small pink date book. "Did you get it?" Mark asked. "Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said she wrote everything in it. She's even got blocking notes in it." Roger said flipping threw the book of Lucky's scribbles. Mark sighed, he knew it. There was no way that Lucky had been eating or sleeping, she flat out didn't have time.

She had moved her individual vocal practice to 7:30 just after Mark and Mimi relieved them. That, Mark knew, took an hour and a half. Then she had rehearsal from 9-4. After that was either her work out or any responsibilities she had to promote the show. Yesterday she'd had an interview with a Brooklyn Radio Station and tomorrow night she had an interview with Jay Leno.

Opening day she and the rest of the cast were suppose to perform at the Today Show. After she'd finished all that she had to come to the hospital to sit with Collins.

"She's killing herself." Mark muttered. "Tonight I'll call Joanna. I'll tell her to call Lucky to ask if she could stay with Collins instead of Lucky. It's not much but we really can't expect Jason to cancel a dress rehearsal for her." Mark finished looking at Roger. "I'll see if I can get Sara Anne to cancel Lu's individual tomorrow and I'll try to make sure our girl gets some sleep tonight." Roger said nodding.

Roger handed the date book to Mark and went back inside. Mark watched threw the window as Lucky was retelling a story to Collins. She seemed her normal bright and bubbly self till you looked at her eyes. They told how exhausted she was.

Mark entered Lucky's apartment throwing the keys on the counter where he'd seen Lucky throw them that night. It seemed like forever since the night Lucky and he made love. There just never seemed to be time for them to have any of that.

He walked threw the loft looking for the place where Lucky left her music. Mark hit play as he passed her answering machine:

_**Voice Mail 1:**_

"**_Lucky it's Jason, sweet we need to talk. Darla in costuming told me you drop another two inches. I'm worried about you. Kiki's suppose to be thin from heroin not dead, at least not yet. Call me when you get time."_**

There was a long beep before the second message played:

_**Voice Mail 2: **_

"_**Lucky it's Cas-sea, girl I'm worried about you. You've gotten too thin and you could barely make it threw yesterday's workout. I think we need to talk. Call me when you get home. I love you girlie."**_

Mark smiled; it wasn't just Roger and he who had noticed the changes in Lucky. Another beep was heard:

_**Voice Mail 3: **_

"_**LUCKY! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! It's Megan, you remember me, your ex-roommate from Manhattan! Are you dead? Anyways, L.A.'s great I love it here. Call me."**_

BEEEEEP!

_**Voice Mail 4:**_

"**_Lucky, it's your producer, deal signed, they love your voice and they loved the music. You're golden girl. You've got to be in New York in two months to cut the album. Oh yeah it's Ashton from Capital."_**

Was there anything his girl friend couldn't do? Mark grinned. She'd be happy to know they were going to let her record her first album in New York. Roger had helped her write a couple of the songs and she wanted him on the record with her. There was a beep and then silence. Mark went to hit delete when a voice came threw:

**_Voice Mail 5:_**

"**_Ms. Davis, Lucy? It's Samson Sharpe from Paramount Pictures in L.A. Hope the spring finds you well. After much consideration we've decided to offer you the part of Velma in our movie of Chicago. If you decide to do it you'll have to be in L.A. in two weeks. Our notes show that you'll be done with your current project by then. Hope to hear from you soon." _**

Mark stopped short and looked at the answering machine. L.A., she'd auditioned for a movie? When and why didn't she tell him? "Because she's just having fun with you: you never were really back together: Just a convenient hook-up on location." Mark subconscious spoke to him. Mark fist gripped. Austin and Sam had teased him and told him about Lucky's tendency to do on location hook ups just after they found out Mark and Lucky were together again.

Mark shoved the papers in Lucky's hand. "There. I gotta go." Mark said coldly. Lucky was startled at Mark's reaction to her. "Mark." She said standing. Lucky could feel Roger, Collins, and Benny's worried stares at her back. "MARK!" she followed him out the door. "MARK COHEN STOP!" Lucky yelled.

Mark stopped and waited for her to catch up. "What's going on? What was that all about?" Lucky asked. "Maybe that was about L.A." Mark snapped. "L.A.? What are you talking about?" Lucky asked surprised. "Look if you were just looking for a convenient hook up then you should've told me." Mark yelled. "Convenient hook up?" Lucky was confused. Where was all this coming from? "Stop lying Lucky. You're a good actress but not that good. I know all about it. _Chicago, _L.A., Sam and Austin let me in on your pattern. Thanks but not this time. I'm outta here." Mark yelled pushing her away from him as she went to grab his hand. Lucky hit the wall. She was shocked. Mark had never laid a hand on her.

Roger had heard the bang of Lucky hitting the wall as he ran out the door. He watched as his sister slid down the wall and started sobbing. Sliding on his knees he pulled her into his arms. "Baby Princess what happen?" Roger asked stroking her hair. "I don't know! He's so mad and I don't even know why. Something about L.A., Chicago, and Austin: he didn't make much sense. Then he accused me of a convenient hook-up." Roger sat there rocking her. "Shhh. It's going to be okay." Roger soothed her.

The next day found Roger sitting quietly in Collins room by himself. He'd sent Benny home for a shower and Lucky had been sedated last night by the doctors. She slept in a bed that was put in Collins room. They had all insisted on it. She wouldn't be calmed after several hours of crying. What the hell was going on with Mark, after they'd sedated Lucky; Roger had called Sara Anne saying Lucky wouldn't be at early morning rehearsal. He then called Jason to see if she could be late for the dress rehearsal. Jason had said they would have to go on with the dress rehearsal with a understudy in her place. Roger had called the loft seven or eight times trying to reach Mark knowing that if Mark was screening or out Roger would never know.

The nurse entered the room smiling at Roger.

"Hey sugar." The nurse smiled. "These are yours." The nurse said handing Roger a dose of AZT. "You're an angel Carmen thanks. I haven't had time to go home." Roger said taking it.

Over the last couple of months Carmen had become very close to the Bohemians. She was always giving Roger or Mimi doses of AZT when they had stayed over night. She never cringed at touching or bathing Collins like some of the other nurses. Carmen was always fussing over how cute Benny and Collins were.

"You guys look like you had a rough night." Carmen said checking pulse then placing the blood pressure cuff on her arm with out disturbing her.

"Is she okay?" Roger asked. "Her blood pressure is a little high for a pregnant woman but well just chalk that up to stress." Carmen said off handedly. "What? She's pregnant?" Roger asked standing up. "Yes according to Dr. Wright about six weeks. That's why she's been so tired lately. From the schedule she keeps and the baby she's depleted her resources. Dr. Wright was going to tell her she'd have to give something up or he'd put her on bed rest for the next 7 and ½ months." Carmen said. "Wow I'm gonna be an uncle. Mark, he doesn't know!" Roger said. "She doesn't even know. I figured you'd like to give her the happy news." Carmen said winking.

She then walked over to Collins shaking him. "Thomas: time for your bath: Thomas?" Carmen shook Collins harder. "Tom! Mr. Collins can you hear me?" Carmen shook him once more before calling a nurse at the nurse's station. "PAGE DR. WRIGHT!"

Author's Closing: Ohhh cliff hanger. :Horns holding up her halo: Don't you hate these? And here's the question, "What's the sex lesson that was taught in this chapter? It only take one time with out protection to create life." Have a good night. Remember: NO DAY BY TODAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Final Chapter people. Read and weep. Not really I tried not to get too sappy in it. But here it is in all its glory. Enjoy and love you.

Lucky Star

Chapter 7:

You won at "I should tell you…"

A coma, Roger hated those words. Sometime during the night two weeks ago Collins had slipped into a coma. His body was slowly giving up. Roger felt Lucky shiver next to him. They had been sitting in the silent hospital room for hours. She would have to leave soon. Lucky had to be at the space by three for make up, costume, and warm ups. She looked much healthier since she found out she was pregnant.

"Have you talked to Mark?" Roger asked. "No, I can't seem to find him anywhere." Lucky admitted. "Have you talked to him?" she asked. "No I haven't talked to him since that first night." Roger admitted. He hadn't been lying. He hadn't actually spoken to Mark since the night Collins had slipped into a coma. But he knew the filmmaker had come in every night to stay with Collins. Roger thought back to the first night he'd found Mark.

_Flashback to Two Weeks ago:_

As Lucky went out one way, Mark came in the other. His eyes were blood shot and he looked horrible. Roger saw him and stood up. "Don't slug me. I know I deserve it but you can't make me feel any more worse then I already feel." Mark said coming up to Roger. "Collins is in a coma." Roger said flatly. "I lied you just made me feel worse. When did it happen?" Mark asked. "Sometime last night, we really don't know. He was sleeping and they said he slipped into. His body is shutting down they said. It'll just be a matter of time. Benny's making arrangement as we speak. I don't think he's doing too well." Roger admitted. "How's Lucky?" Mark asked.

Mark watched as Roger green eyes cooled, "They had to sedate her. We couldn't calm her down. Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Roger spoke trying to stay calm. "Maybe later: just not right now." Mark answered.

_Present Time:_

He hadn't spoken to Mark since. All he knew was that he'd been to the loft to shower, maybe eat a little, and change.

"Roger I need to talk to you about something, if Mark doesn't want the baby." Lucky started. "Lucky he'll want it, he's just being a dick head again." Roger interrupted. He couldn't stand to think that Lucky had already given up on her and Mark. "What I was going to say is if Mark doesn't want the baby I want to raise them here: in Alphabet City; with you acting as Godfather." Lucky whispered. "Why here? There are a hundred places better then this hell hole." Roger said. "Because this is home, you, Benny, Collins, Mimi, Maureen, Joanna, and especially Mark are the family I want in this baby's life. I want them to see reality, both sides of it. They'll never want for money or anything, but I want them to know, to see what it's like to watch people who have nothing be as happy as we were." Lucky said moving his hair out of his eyes. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"Mark is the biggest idiot in the world if he doesn't come back begging you to take him back." Roger kissed her forehead. "What about your career? You said L.A. called, you going go?" Roger asked. "No. I never wanted the part. They saw me perform when I covered for one of the girls. Nope, I'm staying with Jason." Lucky grinned. "Staying with Jason?" Roger asked confused. "Our company, Boho Boys International, will be producing _Today 4 You_ and one year from closing night tonight will be starting rehearsals for Broadway." Lucky said. "Are you serious?" Roger was shocked. "Yeah, Jason and I want to take it to Broadway." Lucky answered. Roger stood pulling Lucky into a hug. "Thank you Lucky. Oh you're the best sister. What about baby Cohen?" Roger asked.

Roger had started to refer to Mark and Lucky's baby as Baby Cohen since they didn't what it was and he didn't like the idea of calling the baby "it."

"By then the baby will be born and almost six months old. I figure I've got Maureen and Joanna to take him one night. Collins and Benny for another night, and I figured you and Mimi might like playing parents for a night or two a week: and hopefully Mark will want the baby at least once a week." Lucky sighed.

Lucky looked at her watch, "I've got to go. I love you and I'll see you soon." Lucky kissed Roger's check and then turned to Collins, "And you get better, if you want your nephew or niece to know your theory on actually reality. Cause the hell if I understand it." Lucky said smiling kissing his check.

That night about 8:30 Mark walked threw the door of Collins' room. Roger had sat there with Benny waiting for him, Mark was about to turn around when Roger spoke, "Get in here. We need to talk."

Roger had debated with Benny all day on how to talk to Mark when he got here. Never one to mince words Roger waited till Mark was in a leaning against the wall.

"Look at him Mark, he's dying. In a few years that will be me. I'll be lying in that bed and dying and you know what I've come to realize. That I'm going to end up like him. Holding on, if you don't get your shit in a row I'm going to have to wait around cause I'm not leaving Lucky or you alone. Benny will find someone else. He'll love that guy or girl differently then he did Collins just like Collins loves Benny differently then he did Angel. But you see I don't have to worry about Benny because he's going to mourn Collins and then move on. Maureen and Joanna have each other. As screwy as they are they're going to make it. Because both are too stubborn to call it quits forever. But you and Lucky I worry about. Lucky's not going to be alone but she won't ever fall in love again. She's had her great love and since he's still alive she won't move on. She can't, a beautiful little face won't let her. And you Mark, you're going to be alone because you're too stupid to see what staring you in the face. Lucky's not going anywhere Mark. She never planned to; she's staying here, in Alphabet City. No more traveling shows, no more trips, and she proved it Mark. She and Jason have started a production company. They're putting _Today 4 You _on Broadway. She's starring in it. She loves you Mark and fuck it you love her too." Roger said.

"She's staying?" Mark looked shocked. "She can't! It's too big an opportunity for her career." Mark exclaimed. "She's got more important things to worry about then her career." Benny said. "Such as?" Mark questioned. "A baby." Benny grinned. "Benny!" Roger snapped looking at his friend. Benny grinned and shrugged. "Baby, she's pregnant?" Mark slid down the wall. Roger hunched down to look at Mark. "Yea, the question is what are you going to do about it?" Roger asked. "I've got to go." Mark said.

Ten minutes and she could go home. Lucky kept thinking. They were almost done. "Collins" had just entered the loft tossing "Dodger" the Stoli the guys said their lines. Brandi touched her shoulder, "Ready hun?" she asked.

Lucky kept her eyes closed as Brandi carried her on stage. She could hear the lines being said and felt Brandi lay her down. Lucky softly spoke her lines with her eyes still closed. She felt Austin move from her side. She wanted to groan, she wish Austin would tell her if he decided to sporadically change the blocking on her. Ass he was always doing that toe her just to bug her. She felt him sit next to her as she began to sing, "I should tell you, I should tell you."

Her eyes popped open as she heard a different voice singing, "I should tell you, I should tell you." Lucky's eyes were wide. There staring at her wasn't Austin, but Mark. He smiled at her waiting for her to continue but she was stuck. The lines had fly her head so Mark skipped lines going to the next, "Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar: hold on there's something you should hear: it isn't much but it took all year…" Mark continued to sing _Your Eyes _to her. They finished the play and closed it down.

"You came." Lucky touched Mark's face amazed. "I've looked everywhere for you."

Mark smiled, "Can you forgive me? I'm so sorry; I was so scared that you were going to leave me. I had to well, detach from everything. I couldn't stand the idea of never seeing you again. It hurt in my heart. When I saw Roger he told me everything. But that's not why I'm back, that's not why I'm asking you to take me back. Staying here, the baby, any of it, it's all icing, but the cake is I love you. I have since you were the annoying girl, into the adorable teen, to the beautiful naive 18 year old; to the master of me you are now. I've always loved you and I don't know how to function with out you. Last time I let go because I was so sure that I knew what to do. This time I know holding on is what I need to do. I don't want to be alone at the end. I want it to be us." Mark kept babbling.

Tears in her eyes and voice Lucky covered Mark's mouth and spoke softly, "Shut up, just shut up, you won at "I should tell you." I don't want to be alone Mark either. And I love you." Lucky pulled Mark's face to hers kissing him threw the tears.

They walked into the hospital Mark's arm around Lucky's waist pulling her protectively into his body. He kissed her temple as they walked into the room. Roger sat with Mimi on his lap. Maureen and Joanna stood in the corner crying. Benny had his head on Collins' chest sobbing.

"No… no, no, no, no, no." Lucky broke from Mark going to Collins. Mark could hear the flat line of the monitor. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!" Lucky yelled at Collins. Mark followed her putting his hands on her shoulder as she sobbed. "You have to teach." Lucky sobbed. "No Collins you have to come back. The baby Collins: you have to teach him your theory on actual reality." Lucky wasn't making a lot of sense to the others.

"Act up, fight A.I.D.S."

Everyone looked at Collins and then his heart monitor as it started to beep again. "Collins?" Benny whispered. "Angel, she sent me back." Collins muttered still incoherent. There were broken sobs as Collins opened his eyes. Lucky threw her arms around Collins' neck. "Hey why the tears?" Collins asked holding Lucky looking around. "Looks like we owe Angel another life." Roger said to Mimi.

Epilogue:

The doctors couldn't explain it. No one could, suddenly Collins was well he kept telling the doctors that it was a miracle. That his Angel had saved him: that she had sent him back to make sure the new generation of Bohemians knew this theory.

Starting with the Cohen twins, during Lucky's first ultra sonogram they discovered two heart beats, and on Halloween she gave birth to twins: Roger Thomas Benjamin Cohen and Angel Maureen Mimi-Jo Cohen.

Roger looked at his Godchildren with pride, "You did good little sister." Roger said kissing Lucky's forehead. "You're sure their names aren't too long?" Mark asked. "Pookie, I don't think they'll be bothered at all." Maureen said squeezing Mark's shoulder. "Well I'm sure Mommy and babies need sleep so let's go to Life and get out of their hair." Joanna said pushing everyone out the door. Mark mouthed thank you to her as he took his son from Collins who was already starting Baby Roger on his lessons. "You'll have plenty of time for that later Collins." Mark said smiling at his friend.

Mark walked over to the basinet placing Baby Roger in it and then took Baby Angel placing her next to her brother. Mark sat gingerly next to Lucky looking at her, "You're amazing." He whispered taking her hand. "I had help." Lucky said smiling. "Thank you, I love you." Mark kissed her hand. "Good, remember that when those two are crying at three in the morning." Lucky joked. "I'll remember it always." Mark kissed his wife then watched as she drifted off to sleep.

Baby Angel made a fussing noise, Mark picked his beautiful daughter up and walked to the window speaking softly, "What's wrong Angel-Girl? You want to hear a story. Okay, I'll tell you the story of La Vie Boheme."

Author's Closing: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Just cause it's over doesn't mean you have to stop. Tell me if you like that ending or hate it and demand I rewrite it. Just remember, every day is an adventure all you have to do is get out of bed.

NO DAY BUT TODAY!


End file.
